The New (Undead) Life
by That Octagon
Summary: Someone dies and is resurrected as a Zombie in Narutoverse. What could go wrong?\ Rated T (subject to change)\ No Yaoi. \Possible Harem if Reviewers demand, same for Yuri themes. No smut for I never did it and would suck at writing it.
1. Chapter 0 - The Beginning

**Well, this is my second attempt at fanfiction, first one was Mass Effect one called 'Project Omega; but as you might realize, I sucked at it. I have no idea why am I writing it, it's just a way to express myself, so I suppose.**

 **So, without further ado…. Enjoy my story?**

O0o0Oo0oO

It was a dark and stormy night, scratch that.

It was a dark and clear night… nope.

It was a night…. Nope.

It was an average day with few passing clouds in the sky (yeah that's how it went I finally remember), all in all it was an average day, if not for a singular specific thing that happened to me.

I was killed, 'but eeeh? You're telling us this story and you're alive!' you might say, it's a half truth  
I'm not dead, nor alive.

I am undead, yeah I'm a zombie that's slowly rotting, I mean look at me! You can see my bones on my limbs right now! But yeah, then I had no signs of it at all, I didn't even knew that I died.  
I just woke up in the middle of some odd place, I wasn't sure at that time but it seemed that I was transported to narutoverse.  
As a zombie.  
Immortal.  
Where there's a pedophile with the name of Orochimaru that seeks immortality, not a good thing.

Anyways, first hint that I got that I was in narutoverse was simple. There was a mob beating a kid and dousing him with something, I'm pretty sure it was gasoline, or something equally as flammable.  
So I did what every fan fiction character would do, I just had to try and save the poor kid.

What happened next, is as people say, history.

O0o0Oo0oO

God damn it, first I wake up somewhere (In narutoverse, where else? Just my luck!), then I see a mob of fucked up people trying to burn a kid alive, so I just went with my instinct and started rushing them.  
It seems that I didn't notice my limp, as they just saw me and started laughing, either I was limping or looked really funny, or both. I think both.  
They just look at me and laugh, so I got angry, as every normal person would (I hope), and rushed him, or more like pounced and pushed my hand into his windpipe as we collapsed, surprisingly my hand went through it like through butter.

After few seconds I realized what I did, I just basically killed a mad by destroying their whole neck like it was made out of butter, I stood up, my bloody hand dangling next to me and I looked at the rest of the mob.  
They were looking at me like at some kinda crazy monster, I felt like that and I started cackling like mad, it worked, they left. 

Few long seconds passed and I regained composure of myself and looked at the kid, he was cowering,  
I walked to him and crouched, looking into his blue eyes and said "Stand up and fight for yourself, for I won't be there to help you every time you put yourself in deep shit." I had no idea why I said that, nor was I ready for his reaction.  
He pounced at me and started hugging me senseless, I felt dirty, like a pedophile, It was wrong in every aspect of it.  
Add to it that every sniff I felt my body quiver with arousal, the smell of blood was overwhelming me.  
I'm glad that dead, or undead, people can't get boners, I really am.

After few quick whiles an ANBU with a platypus mask appeared, I was him and started cackling… then promptly fainted from, something that I didn't know then, nor do I know now.

 _Blood on the walls, blood on the floor. Corpses of countless people around me, and with my every move, they rise and abide by my command.  
I am the ruler of the dead, I am The Death incarnate.  
I start cackling like mad and then something appears before me_.  
 _It looks like a demon, like that typical Shinigami from Japanese mangas  
It rushes at me and then blackness, nothing for whole long five minutes.  
And then I-  
_-wake up.

O0o0Oo0oO

 **So, this is just a quick Teaser, or a Prologue. Summthing I came up with on the fly, tell me please. Is it good or bad? Should I continue or just recede to the corner of my room and grovel?**

 **Rate and Review, because Reviews are love.**

 **Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 1 - How it all happend

O0o0O0oO

I woke up.  
I woke up, in a morgue, there was that doctor and some old man.

I remembered my dream and, went with it, I rushed them both, startling them and biting one, the older one while the younger got away with just some scrapes.

I watched with glee as my thing that made me, me, work its way through the old man.

Me and the doctor watched, me with glee and the doctor with fright, I felt a connection with the old mad that suddenly appeared and started making itself stronger over the course of the seconds.  
I smiled and mentally ordered the old man to attack the doctor, he didn't expect it.

That's how I got two new followers of my cause, seems like I wasn't an ordinary zombie eh? (But still no blood flow, but only for me. Which is sad)  
Anyhow, their wounds started sealing themselves, they look exactly like they did before I rushed them… well, except for the fact that they lack pupils and seem to be blind (Good thing that the echolocation is strong with my minions).  
Important tidbit I forgot to mention, I- uh, we? Sure let's go with that, we are not like the normal zombies since we don't decay (Unless obviously I… or the virus, whatever… rises someone from the dead, hence the bite isn't fatal. It just modifies people on the fly, so it seems.

So yeah, where was I? ah yeah, I recently acquired new minions, they seem to have their own memories but they're extremely loyal, just like slaves. So I ordered them to act like normal and well, wear them shades.

The plan began formulating in my head then, I was so sure of myself too. Where have I failed? It's obvious, execution of said plan. I had it whole planned PERFECTLY too, since they thought that I was dead, I could use my minions to infect more and more of the civilians and I sure as hell wouldn't dare to touch the shinobi, I highly doubted that my minions would've stand a chance (I still doubt it, but eh).

O0o0O0oO

So yeah, that's pretty much i- oh. My minions got caught too and they used them to track me down (Screw these mind reading guys, along with all the trackers).

Yeah, I'm now chained down, there's a woman here and jeez **she's** a looker!  
Body mesh, a coat that covers the important parts (Did I mention the apparent lack of bra?), and shorts, oh yeah, add her purple hair that suits her!

Ugh, more important thing, she's my executioner since she stands before me with a… kunai? Yeah, that's a kunai. Well I'm fucked.( No! Not THAT way, you perverts, but I must say that I wouldn't mind it either, ugh Digressing again)

"I'm gonna tell you a big secret if you keep me alive, Milady." I say as I try to keep myself from being beheaded, well one can hope that adding a 'milady' will help me persuade her, yeah? Nope.

She sneered at me "I have no idea how you did it, but I'll enjoy killing you." Spicy lady, huh? I forgot how 'interesting' she really is and all. In response to it, I just smile lightly and close my eyes silently whispering "This seems familiar"

After a short while I open my eyes and see my worst nightmare, they want to burn me alive and make me suffer. I just sneer at them.

O0o0O0oO

 **-PoV change plus flashback-**

He wasn't a bad man, nor the good one.

He was in the middle, the grey grounds, but the world? It despised him always.  
When he tried to be the good guy the world paired him with the worst it can produce, Mafia, Yakuza and all that, you name it.  
When he tried to be the evil guy? The world gave him the best it can give, brilliant selfless people that will sacrifice themselves in a brink of an eye and much more.  
The grey ground? It was like he was born in it, the world seemed almost like it didn't notice him, he liked that but one faithful day changed it all.

"Now, how about _you_ give me all the money and we all walk away, hmm?" He said, not minding that the original robbers had their weapons trained on him, nor that the police outside was aiming at him too.

"You hear this guy, mates? Let's show him how fucked he _really_ is!" One of them sneered and shot him. It was his mistake, the bullet hit a non-vital part in his gut, avoiding all organs by sheer luck and he knew it very well.

"Oh, so that's how you gonna play? So let me handle it like a real grey character should, with mister Gonzalo." He said, getting a detonator from his pocket.

"H-Hey, y-you're not trying to _BLOW US UP_ are you?" One of the hostages asked, he thought it was funny how they thought that he was a good guy because he fought bad guys.

"Totally trying it, and since this whole place will plow to the ground… with me in it, it's time to wing it." He stated and started cackling, then pressed the detonator.

Nothing happened, but everyone cowered in instinct to protect themselves, yes the robbers too, so he used the situation to rush the nearest robber to yank his gun out.  
The result was a half success, as it, rushing it was successful, yanking the gun? Nope, so he kicked the guy where it hurts the most, yes yes he had to shame to use one of the most basic reproduction tools the man have against him, so yeah, you get the picture, the guy started cradling his broken manhood and (Thankfully!) dropped the weapon, so our main guy went to grab it.

You'd think that it'd work? Nope, think again. He was shot before the gun really did anything more than clatter on the floor, this time he was out of luck, it gazed his neck… more like pierced his carotid artery. The blood was gushing out, so he clasped his hand against it.

Seems like he was out of luck again, but this time with lethal results, he couldn't take it so he got the real detonator and pushed the button without letting them react.

The whole place was on fire, everybody was screaming and our guy? He was bleeding out and slipping in and out of consciousness while suffering the pain of being burned alive. His pain was short-lived as he died in minutes.

O0o0O0oO

Darkness, redness then whiteness, that's the colors he was before waking up in a… graveyard?

That wouldn't have been strange, if not for his lack of bruises nor wounds. There was that guy standing before him, scythe in hand and wearing a black cloak with a hoodie.

"Great, what now?" He said, annoyed. The death incarnate just walked to him and then handed him it's scythe, without a word, without a sound, without _memories._ He stared at it, then the _fake_ memories flooded his mind, his life, his 'family', his 'friends', his _abilities._

 _Then darkness._

O0o0O0oO

 **-Back out of Flashback, PoV change again-**

What. WHAT. WHAT!?

They want to burn me alive! Change me into a crisp!? A Human dinner! Nononononno.

"Ugh, ghy, firey nono, firey nono. Yes yes?" I said, panic overtaking me, not even a MONTH and I will die? What no-good fate sent me here!?

They didn't even say anything as the fire neared me, I caught fire _fast_.

I started screaming, throwing curses at them, anything I could… nothing worked.

I burned and burned, screamed and screamed, after an eternity and a half it all went black and blissfully cold.

I still felt myself, I thought about how I failed it all, whatever was that I was supposed to accomplish.  
Then I woke up, I felt a lot shorter than usual, and kinda numb and powerless. I tried lifting an arm, it just twitched and then to my horror (!). The body jumped out of the bed, all on its own and shouted.

"Another day and another day of eating ramen and doing pranks!" That voice… I recognized it! It was Narut- oh god…. Am I the kyuubi now?

" **You are not, you are just a tenant like me, learn to like it. The kid is obnoxious, it's a pleasure meeting you. Shinigami-sama"** the voice, oddly feminine, said. Wait, shinigami-sama? As in THE shinigami that the Yondaime got a deal with to seal the kyuubi?

" **Why yes, though you feel differently, strangely less powerful. But still you have more power than me, why is that I wonder?"** Uh, she said.

"Well, maybe because I'm like, uh… from a different dimension? Maybe?" I tried to distinguish my thoughts, make only the ones I want go to the kyuubi… nothing? Ah, so it works, good.

" **Maybe, but it is a matter to speak about at a later date, let's just enjoy each other's company now, Shinigami-sama."** She said in a… Sultry voice…. Woah, is the kyuubi trying to flirt with me? Or to make me her mate? Uh… I'll ponder on it in my own way at a _very_ later date.

O0o0O0oO

 **-Chapter end-**

 **So, how you liked it? Ah yeah, the AN's will be on the bottom, so yeah. Liked it or no? I'd really like your opinions if I should continue.**


End file.
